All Boys School
by Mikohanyougirl
Summary: BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!


**All-Boy's School**

_**CAMS POV!**_

Cammie Morgan was the girls best track runner in Gallagher High. She was the fastest since Gillian Gallagher, founder of the school, beat the all-time world record. Her twin brother, Jonas, was the best in the boy's league but still not fast enough to catch up with her. Cammie and Jonas were always together during practices, in class and other sibling things…until that fateful day during senior year…

"Alright, ladies, gentlemen, and…others" Coach said staring at my brother, Jonas, with annoyance. The other boys in the line started snickering while us girls giggled at his flushing face.

"Today is the day that we send back your permission slips to those of you who want to make a living in running. But first these judges here," he said as three persons came out through the gym doors, "will watch to see if you really deserve the scholarships. So get off your butts and show them you can take it!"

We ran to the starting positions, the guys on the right and the girls on the left.** (I would've wrote about them but I have absolutely no idea how track works so I'll only do the main ones, sorry) **Finally it was my turn I took starting position, waited for the starting gun blank and…_*whoosh* _I was gone. I raced around the track at my highest speed and made back to the start in 3:32 minutes, beating my high score by a second. Jonas went next, he made it back at around 4:23 minutes, what? You didn't believe I could beat my twin, too bad just did!

After showering, deodorizing, and changing we both emerged from the locker rooms and made our way home. Our mother, Rachel Morgan, was a track runner when she was our age so she'll be running around screaming for joy when told of our sureness of getting scholarships.

"Nice work Cam beat me again and I bet you didn't even try." He said with putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you brother dearest, betcha a million buck they take us both?"

"I would but I already know they will" he said with a smile on his lips.

"I bet Liz would be sad to know you'd leave Nebraska to go to Virginia and attend school" As soon as I mentioned his girlfriend and one of my BFF's he seemed down. But as quickly as it appeared it, you guessed it, disappeared!

"I don't think she mind so much, I mean she's crazy about entering the best schools and scholarships thingys of that sort,"

"True dat brother, true dat."

*#* *#*(time skip) *#* *#*

"Alright, ladies and germs, the judges have spoken, and now we have the 10 lucky people going up on the bulletin board right after practice, which will be in 15 minutes so talk amongst yourselves."

"Cams who do you think is gonna be up there," says my other best friend, Bex Baxter also known as Rebecca but if you call her that she'll make a very big dent in your face.

"I do not know Bex, I could guess but not know," I said smart alec-y.

"Alright we could go without the sarcasm Cammie"

"Awww, but I wike sawcwasm," I pouted with an immature baby face.

"Shhh. '_Calladitas se ven mas Bonitas, The quieter you are the prettier you look'" _said Alex with a finger to her lips.

"Oh, be quiet _**Alexandra**_," Bex said teasingly

"Why don't ya come and make _**Rebecca**_?"

"Guys quiet he's coming," Anna Fetterman said with excitement in her eyes while pointing to Coach who was making his way to dismiss us.

"Alright maggots you are allowed to leave 3 minutes early 'cuz it's killing me seeing your faces, so get out of here."

We left our spots on the floor deserted and ran out the door like the devil was on our heels. We stopped at the bulletin board that said:

_**Track Scholarships**_

_**Girls Team**_

_**Boys Team**_

**Cameron A. Morgan**

**Anna Fetterman**

**Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter**

**Tina Walters**

**Alexandra 'Alex' Robles**

**Jonas Morgan**

**Jaime Kelly**

**Grant Newman**

**Allen Carter**

**Miguel Vasquez**

"OMP!" I said with excitement rising in my voice.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I can't believe this. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Bex said squealing. Yeah. I didn't believe it either, and I was right next to her!

"Well ladies and gentle- and not so gentle-men," Coach said after we had calmed down. "Let's give a round of applause to our fortunate scholars!"

Never in my life had I felt this overwhelmed over something. I felt like I accomplished something, something my mother couldn't. Everything went perfectly even after we got home. Our house was filled to the rim with relatives who came to congratulate me and my twin. Afterwards Bex, Liz, myself, and my other best friend Macey had a sleepover to enjoy our own private party. We were having a good time until Macey had the genius idea to play a certain game that has haunted me since grade 7.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

**Please send me dare and/or truths me cants think of every thing! and please give my friend down there a visit, POOR LITTLE R&R BUTTON ALL ALONE! And yell at WFPC, who used to be DOS, who used to be DODAL! She has been very quiet and idtk if she's even alive anymore! Thankyou!**

**-MHYG ^_^**


End file.
